Quiero gritar ¡Te amo!
by Detallista 257
Summary: …pero temo que alguien más me escuche, especialmente si es en medio del vagón del tren. Una pequeña historia sobre una chica con sus propios problemas y un chico que pierde muchas oportunidades. [Reto #10 para "Maria Violet" del foro Esmeralda Madre]
**Quiero gritar ¡Te amo!**

Con un paso digno de un soldado de élite, Silver the Hedgehog salió de su casa exactamente a las 6:45 AM, con ojos claros, cara limpia y uniforme completo.

Caminó con prisa, dejando atrás a varios de sus compañeros que todavía no habían despertado del todo, los pocos que comenzaban a salir de su letargo lo miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas. Porque la probabilidad de ver a alguien con dos cráneos y ver a un estudiante de preparatoria con tanta energía en la mañana era la misma, casi nula.

Normalmente tímido y consciente de su alrededor, estuviera mortificado si supiera las miradas extrañadas que atraía, pero tal vez fue la música rock que sonaban de sus auriculares o su propia determinación que el erizo no lo notó y por consecuente no le dio importancia. Tenía una misión y sus inseguridades tomaron un asiento en un rincón oscuro de su mente, esperando su momento para salir.

Se preparó todo el fin de semana, fueron incontables las veces que se paró en el espejo de su baño practicando su sonrisa, las veces que recitó lo que iba a decir, el tiempo que invirtió leyendo revistas para aparentar ser más interesante de que realmente era, todo fue para este día. El joven estudiante estaba más que preparado y decidido ¡Hoy definitivamente sería el día! Se juró para si mismo.

Llegó a la estación del tren sin problema, usando su pase para abrir la pequeña puerta automática que lo dejó pasar a la estación. El tren todavía no había llegado y ya había una pequeña multitud esperando, hombres con trajes mirando fijamente a sus celulares, mujeres vestidas para otro día en la oficina, alumnos de distintas escuelas hablando animadamente entre sí, todos ocupados con sus vidas y encerrados en sus propios mundos no hicieron caso de él, solo otro estudiante esperando el tren un lunes en la mañana.

Silver caminó con prisa, abriendo camino entre la gente, buscando, y uno de sus audífonos se soltó de su puesto en su oreja pero el erizo no se dio cuenta, no se daba cuenta de mucho cuando de _ella_ se trataba.

¿Ya había pasado un año desde que la conoció? Para él solo fueron unos cuantos días desde que la vio en la ceremonia del nuevo ciclo escolar. Se veía tan seria y correcta entre la multitud de rostros nerviosos de sus compañeros que el erizo no pudo quitar sus ojos de encima, mucho menos cuando resultó que ella sacó la calificación más alta en el examen de admisión y finalmente cayó enamorado cuando Blaze finalizó su discurso.

Lo ideal hubiera sido haber hablado con ella desde el primer día, haberse acercado como los protagonistas de los mangas y enamorarla con su sola presencia. Sin embargo en la vida real, él no era un chico con un destino predeterminado, era simple y sencillamente Silver, el erizo más normal y mediocre que existía en Japón. No era el más atlético, ni el más listo o el más guapo, nada de él resaltaba y temía que para ella solo era un rostro más entre la multitud, olvidado tan pronto se veían.

Se adentró más a la estación, siguiendo la corriente de personas que hacían fila donde hubiera lugares disponibles. Casi caminando de puntillas y buscando un punto morado entre la multitud, soltó un respiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando la encontró.

Parada y haciendo fila para ingresar al tren estaba ella, Blaze the Cat, vestida en el uniforme femenino de su escuela, falda larga, camisa limpia, bien planchada, zapatos lustrosos, siguiendo a pie de la letra el reglamento del colegio. Llevaba su cabello en una cola alta como todos los días y sus ojos dorados estudiaban las letras de su libro, desde su lugar en la fila pudo ver que se trataba de _"El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha"_.

— _Atención pasajeros, el tren con destino a la prefectura de Aiko, llegará en quince minutos—._ Dijo una voz placentera de las bocinas.

Se detuvo a unos escasos metros pero para él parecían kilómetros, no podía evitarlo aunque quisiera, para él, Blaze era la criatura más hermosa en el universo y él por fin iba a cruzar esa distancia con un simple hola.

Abrió la boca y tomó un respiró en preparación…solo para ahogarse con su propia lengua cuando sintió un brazo sobre su hombro, jalando al estudiante hacia el pecho de alguien. Gritó por la sorpresa y luego gruñó molesto, forcejeando con la persona que lo tenía atrapado en una llave de cabeza, pateando y gritando con la esperanza de intimidarlo.

—¡Hey ya basta, suéltame Sonic! —gritó Silver.

Con una risa burlesca fue soltado, Silver rápidamente se acomodó el uniforme mientras miraba a Sonic con fuego en sus ojos. Sonic, un erizo azul con ojos verdes y sonrisa socarrona, saludó a su mejor amigo.

—No es mi culpa que no estés poniendo atención —dijo el erizo y luego empezó a buscar por su alrededor—. A propósito ¿Qué estabas mirando?

—¡Nada! —contestó rápidamente Silver, talvez demasiado rápido.

—Oh~ Si te tiene tan nervioso no debe ser nada.

—¡N-No enserio, solo estaba viendo si…si el tren estaba llegando! ¡Dijeron quince minutos y todavía no llega!

Terminó su excusa con una risa nerviosa, tan falsa y forzada que no engañaría ni siquiera a un niño. Sonic se le quedó mirando como si estuviera loco, pero algo llamó su corta atención y el descuido de Silver fue olvidado y perdonado en un instante.

—¡Ah mira es Blaze, no sabía que ella tomaba este tren! ¡Oye Blaze!

Sonic se dirigió con prisa hacia la joven felina, si hubiera sido un poco más lento hubiera podido ver como la expresión de Silver cambió de sorpresa a tristeza y resignación en un solo respiro. El erizo blanco observó con envidia la facilidad con la que hablaba con ella, con una pose casual, tranquila y natural como si la conociera de toda la vida. Sintió una punzada en su pecho que se convirtió en un cuchillo cuando la vio sonreír por un chiste que Sonic dijo.

Fue así como sus inseguridades regresaron con venganza, algo que el dulce solo de guitarra de "Seagull Screaming Kiss Her Kiss Her" no pudo contener ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué todo se resolvería como se hacía en los mangas cursis de sus hermanas? ¿Qué de la noche a la mañana se convertiría en el apuesto protagonista que siempre tenía las respuestas? ¿Qué por fin tendría el valor de dar el primer paso? No, claro que no, porque esas cosas no le pasaban a él, al tímido, cobarde y mediocre Silver.

Resignado, el erizo se quitó el audífono faltante de su oreja justo cuando el tren arribó. Las puertas abrieron y los pasajeros entraron, Silver encontró un asiento libre cerca de las puertas y miró por la ventana hacia el sereno paisaje de la ciudad.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos negativos que no notó los ojos que lo miraban sobre las páginas de su libro.

Blaze tomó especial cuidado en elegir su lugar, suficientemente lejos para que no la notará pero lo suficientemente cerca para observarlo. Satisfecha con su ubicación pasó a ejercer su pasatiempo favorito: mirar a Silver.

No era tan inconsciente como para no saber que lo que sentía era amor, lo supo desde el momento que lo vio por primera vez en el tren hace más o menos un año, aunque pasó la mitad de ese año repudiando esos sentimientos antes de aceptarlos no cabía duda que fue amor a primera vista, aunque parte de ella todavía se inmutaba al pensar que se enamoró de la manera más cliché que existía.

Aunque todos dicen que el amor era el camino a un mundo ideal, para Blaze solo trajeron un mundo de problemas. Poco a poco el erizo comenzó a invadir sus pensamientos, preguntándose que tipo de música escuchaba, que pensaría sobre el libro que estaba leyendo y etcétera, justo cuando debería estar estudiando o prestando atención en clases. Por suerte sus calificaciones no habían sufrido a causa de sus delirios de amor, pero sus amigos comenzaron a notar su callada disposición y la mirada alejada que caía sobre sus ojos cuando pensaba en él.

Comenzaron sus preguntas, tanto indirectas como directas, sobre lo que le estaba pasando y muchas de ellas sin saberlo habían dado en el blanco. Por suerte la joven gata pudo esconder su secreto hasta ahora, con excusas y mentiras piadosas, aunque no dudaba que más de una persona se había dado cuenta de sus falsedades.

El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación y las puertas se abrieron, no tuvo que mirar para saber que esta no era su bajada pero de todas maneras se levantó cuando vio a una mujer con un bebé en los brazos y le cedió el asiento. Más personas entraron al vagón y Blaze fue forzada a moverse para acomodar a los nuevos pasajeros, todos los asientos fueron ocupados pero no se llenó como se pudo haber llenado y sin embargo ella deseó que hubiera sido así porque terminó cara a cara con Silver.

El tren siguió corriendo y el mundo siguió girando pero para ellos, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, todo eso desapareció y quedaron solo ellos dos. Sus rodillas casi se rozaban y con esta cercanía pudieron ver detalles que a distancia no se apreciaban. Blaze miraba fascinada la manera en que la luz tocaba sus facciones y la forma de los ojos del erizo, y Silver pudo apreciar lo largo de las pestañas de ella y la tibieza de su cuerpo que casi podía tocar y –

Su transporte frenó, la inercia empujando a los pasajeros que se encontraban de pie, un gato de pelaje cenizo con uniforme escolar que se encontraba detrás de Blaze la empujó con su espalda, sacando a Blaze de sus fantasías a la realidad…o mejor dicho hacia un sorprendido erizo.

No hubo tiempo de pensar o meditar lo que estaba haciendo, en esa millonésima de segundo todo lo que pudo hacer fue sacar los brazos y sostener a Blaze de la cintura. Las manos de ella se agarraron del respaldo y así evitó chocar su cabeza con la de él. Evitaron un doloroso accidente pero no pudieron evitar la posición comprometedora que se encontraban. Sus miradas se encontraron, sus caras mucha más cerca de lo que se habían podido imaginar, las manos de Silver sobre su cintura y las de ella sobre el respaldo, atrapando al erizo entre sus brazos.

Automáticamente el rostro de Blaze adquirió un color tan rojo que avergonzaría a un tomate, Silver la imitó aunque un poco más tarde porque estaba ocupado apreciando el olor del champú que ella usó esa mañana, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Silver la soltó y ella solo pudo dar unos pasos hacia atrás antes de que el erizo se levantara de golpe.

—¡Losientotomamiasientoadios! —alcanzó a decir Silver antes de salir corriendo del vagón.

Blaze y los demás pasajeros lo vieron escapar, entre murmullos y miradas exasperadas todos regresaron a sus asuntos. Blaze tomó el asiento ofrecido y sacó su libro, ocultando su cara roja entre las hojas del pesado tomo.

* * *

Unos días mas tarde, en otra línea de tren, Blaze recibió una llamada.

Al principio no lo iba a contestar, ya que era considerado de mal gusto hablar por teléfono en el tren, pero una mirada rápida a la pantalla de su celular le aviso que se trataba de su madre.

Su primer impulso era suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco, si alguien la iba a llamar a estas horas era su madre, sabía que en ese momento Blaze estaba viajando entre la escuela de cursos intensivos hacia su casa, así que no había excusa para no contestar la llamada porque técnicamente estaba desocupada. Maldita bruja.

Tomó un respiro y su rostro se acomodó en la mejor cara de poker que tenía, su tono cambiando a uno desinteresado y neutral cuando presionó el botón verde del aparato.

—Hola, habla Blaze.

A pesar de que era rudo hablar dentro del vagón, los pocos pasajeros dentro no le dieron importancia, muy absortos estaban cada uno en sus propios asuntos. El tren siguió andando y la expresión de Blaze cambió casi a la misma velocidad. Su mirada de desinterés fue reemplazado por uno de sorpresa, después a incredulidad hasta llegar a enojo.

—No puedes hacer eso —murmuró, su voz baja y peligrosa.

Sus puños apretaron las correas de su mochila con tanta fuerza que el material rechinó, aunque quería nada más que gritar y lanzar el teléfono hacia la ventana se forzó a sí misma a quedarse quieta y escuchar. Después de una larga pausa murmuró una afirmativa y colgó.

Enterró su cara en sus manos y se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

* * *

Cuando Silver entró al vagón sintió que algo estaba mal.

Miró a su alrededor, a los pasajeros tranquilos y al escenario que cambiaba constante en la ventana, todo pasaría estar en orden. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía así?

Una risa femenina llamó su atención, automáticamente giró la cabeza y vio una eriza rosada con el uniforme de la escuela, hablando animadamente con Sally Acorn, quién Silver automáticamente reconoció como la presidenta de su clase. Se extrañó un poco a ver a su compañera de clase hablar con alguien de la misma edad de Blaze…

El erizó jadeó, llevando la mano a la boca en sorpresa.

¡Blaze! ¡No la había visto durante todo el día! Ni en el tren de esa mañana o en la escuela, es más ni siquiera se acordaba si la había visto abordar del todo. Fue como una piedra había caído sobre su estómago cuando recordó que no la había visto durante más de dos días.

Debería estar aliviado, después de tan embarazoso incidente, pero a pesar de ello se había vuelto rutina verla al menos una vez al día. Incluso la había divisado en el vagón el día siguiente del accidente, a pesar de que ella tenía su nariz enterrada en otro pesado tomo y no se miraron por el resto del viaje.

En una sorprendente muestra de valor, Silver se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia las dos chicas antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y cuando lo hice fue muy tarde ya que ellas se percataron de su presencia.

—H-Hola Sally —saludó Silver, nervioso y sacudiendo su cerebro en busca de una excusa.

—Hola Silver —saludó Sally con una sonrisa amistosa, entonces señaló a la eriza a su lado—. Ella es Amy Rose, es un grado menor que nosotros así que trátala bien.

—Hola Silver —saludó Amy, su sonrisa tan brillante que humillaría a un faro.

—Hola Amy —dijo Silver y entonces se le ocurrió una idea— ¿En que grupo vas?

—En 2-A ¿Por qué?

—¿De casualidad conoces a Blaze?

Amy hizo una pausa, pero no duró por mucho tiempo y sus ojos verdes se agrandaron al encontrar la respuesta— ¡Cierto! Estamos en el mismo grupo pero no hablamos mucho, es muy tímida y prefiere leer que conversar con los demás, ahora que lo pienso hace dos días que dejó de venir a clase…

—¿No sabes por qué? —preguntó Silver, con un tono de voz que bordeaba a desesperado.

—No, te dije que ella prefiere estar por su cuenta, aunque hay rumores que se cambió de escuela.

—¿En medio del semestre? —dijo Sally con una ceja alzada.

—Solo es un rumor, seguramente el maestro ha de saber.

El tren se detuvo y todos se bajaron, Sally y Amy siguieron con su conversación sobre maestros y exámenes, pero Silver las escuchaba como si estuvieran a mil kilómetros de distancia, con poco interés.

Realmente había metido la pata, quién iba a saber que ese último encuentro, por muy embarazoso que fuera, fue su última y única oportunidad para hablar con ella. Claro tal vez si era como decía Amy, que solo era un rumor y que pronto regresaría pero no sabía, nadie sabía y no la conocía lo suficiente como para seguir preguntando por ahí. Por mucho que la amaba él en realidad no conocía casi nada de ella, se había contentado en solo mirarla de lejos y saborear los breves momentos en que sus ojos se encontraban dentro del vagón.

El resto del día se la pasó en medio de un letargo, ignorando todo que no fuera una gata morada con un libro bajo el brazo, pero jamás lo vio y Silver siguió buscando sin éxito.

* * *

Sin importar quién falte o que ocurre en las vidas de las personas, el mundo siguió girando y la vida continuó. Los trenes siguieron sus rutas y se dirigían a sus destinos como siempre, los pasajeros abordaban y bajaban como una colonia de hormigas desordenada pero con sentido y en esa masa de personas estaba incluido Silver. Era sábado y el erizo abordó el tren con destino a su trabajo de medio tiempo, con una mochila en su hombro, mirada baja y sus audífonos tocando la música más triste que poseía en su playlist.

Había pasado diez días desde que vio por última vez a Blaze y ella nunca estaba lejos de sus pensamientos, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Su ausencia forzó al erizo en pensar en todo el tiempo que perdió por tener miedo, en pensar que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, en no darle la oportunidad de conocerlo y darle el poder a ella si quería ser amigos o no.

Al final todo se resumía a eso, temía al rechazo y su egoísmo disfrazado de baja autoestima no le permitió acercarse, y ahora sufría.

El erizo albino suspiró, pasando una mano sobre sus cara y miró por la ventana. Juró que si tuviera una sola oportunidad, por más pequeña que fuese, la tomaría sin pensar en las consecuencias ni en el futuro y se enfocaría solo en el presente…

El tren dio un pequeño vuelco haciendo saltar levemente a los pasajeros, era una línea vieja y le urgía hacerle mantenimiento a las vías, y las personas que ya conocían bien esta ruta se sujetaron bien de sus asientos o de los tubos más cercanos. Los que no, tambalearon un poco y se sujetaron rápidamente de lo que pudieron.

Hubiera ignorado todo eso de no haber sido por el grueso libro que cayó sobre su pie.

Soltó un quejido, sujetando su pie maltratado. Volteó hacia arriba, con una queja y unas palabras groseras en la punta de la lengua sobre tener más cuidado dentro del tren, y se detuvo en el último segundo tragándose sus palabras.

Con el libro en la mano Blaze lo miraba como si se trataba de un fantasma.

De repente nada importaba, su ausencia de días se convirtieron en minutos y después en segundos hasta convertirse nada. Nada importaba excepto que ella estaba aquí.

―Pensé que jamas volverías ―Habló tenso Silver, levantándose de su asiento.

―¿C-Cómo? ―Aún no salía del shock Blaze.

El tren se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, sin pensarlo dos veces Silver extendió su mano hacia Blaze. Nomás juegos o excusas y Silver, como dicen, puso todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, apostando todo lo que tenía en ese momento aunque su corazón latía como si quería escapar de su pecho.

—He querido hablar contigo desde hace mucho —dijo Silver, tragando saliva cuando sentía como su valentía se desvanecía— pero soy cobarde y cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui.

Lentamente una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera apareció en el rostro de Blaze—. No eres el único cobarde aquí.

La gata tomó su mano y lo llevó a la salida, estaba tan maravillado por lo que estaba ocurriendo que casi no escuchó lo que dijo Blaze.

—Mi vida siempre fue dictada por mi, desde los zapatos que debería usar hasta con quien me asociaba, pero cuando entre a esta escuela…cuando te vi en el tren, por primera vez en mi vida empecé a cuestionar las decisiones de mis padres —suspiró pesadamente y apretó la mano de Silver— Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría hicieron todo a su alcance para que volviera a ser su marioneta, su juguete sin cerebro…pero peleé como nunca lo había hecho por la oportunidad de decidir mi propio destino y el de hacer mis propias elecciones.

Había mucho que no sabía de ella, escuchó muchas cosas ocultas detrás de sus palabras que no sabía como descifrar o interpretar, todo eso tomaría tiempo para conocer y descubrir…pero por ahora decidió estar ahí para ella y ofrecer todo lo que tenía.

—Lo siento, me tarde demasiado —dijo Silver con el corazón en la garganta―. No cometeré el mismo error.

—No, llegaste en el momento exacto.

Los dos entraron a un restaurante de comida rápida, si olvidaron sus obligaciones o simplemente no les importaba las consecuencias es un misterio, y ordenaron las hamburguesas más grandes y grasosas que sus billeteras pudieron disponer. Se sentaron en una butaca y platicaron hasta que su comida llegó e incluso por mucho más tiempo después de eso. Hablaron de todo lo que se pudo ocurrir, gustos, disgustos, amigos, sueños, pesadillas, etcétera.

Silver descubrió que Blaze no era un ser perfecto como su mente lo había hecho creer, era terca, un poco mandona y algo engreída (cuando se lo dijo recibió una papa frita a la cara por sus problemas) pero ahora con todo el tiempo que disponía para conocerla, Silver no lo hubiera querido de ninguna otra manera.

FIN.

* * *

 **La mera merita verdad…no estoy muy contenta en esta historia… ¿satisfecha? si, pero ¿feliz con el resultado? no mucho. Hace bastante que no veo animes con trama escolar (les perdí la paciencia hace años) así que no me acuerdo muy bien como funcionan estas historias. ¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias? Si los dejan en forma de review con mucho gusto los leo.**


End file.
